The present invention relates to model railroad systems wherein metallic rails are mounted on tie-shaped supports which are formed as an integral part of the roadbed which is constructed of a suitable insulating material, for example, plastic. In such model railroad systems, the sections of the rail are usually secured together with metallic joints. To prevent the metal joints from disengaging from the ends of adjacent rail sections, the edges of the joints are usually folded and fastened to adjacent sections of the rail. But it will be readily apparent that the joints described above not only increase the cost of the model railroad system but also result in troublesome assembly. To eliminate these disadvantages, the invention disclosed herein employs a metallic joint that is provided along the bottom thereof with a cut-out portion which is folded downwardly so as to form an engaging pawl so designed as to fit within a cavity formed as a part of the upper surface of the rail supports at each end of the section of trackway.